Creekkit's Destiny
by Creekfur
Summary: Creekkit, a small she-cat with a great destiny, though a tragic life. And, most of that, is because of one cat. Follow along with Creekkit, and see how she faces the truth. Rated T for battles later on in story))
1. Allegiances

**Hi guys! Creekfur here with my first fanfiction story (yay)! Anyway, I'd like to let y'all know that I do accept OC's and ideas for the stories in reviews or PM's. **

**Now, let us meet the cats! **

**ALLEGIANCES**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Froststar, pure white tom with frost blue eyes**

**Deputy: Shadedfang, dark brown tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice, Fernpaw)**

**Medicine cat: Berryclaw, brown and white she-cat, green eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Toadfoot: black tom with brown paws and ear tips, amber eyes**

**Fawnfur: brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Shorttail: gray and white tom with an unusually short tail, blue eye (Apprentice, Volepaw)**

**Splashpool: silver she-cat with a splash of white on her side, green eyes**

**Graystorm: dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Blackclaw: black tom with yellow eyes**

**Goldenclaw: tom with a yellow pelt, amber eyes (Apprentice, Heronpaw)**

**Treefoot: brown and gray tom, green eyes**

**Emberfur: ginger she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Tigerfur: orange she-cat with black stripes across back, amber eyes**

**Cloudheart: white she-cat with green eyes**

**Queens:**

**Milkfur: creamy she-cat with green eyes, nursing Toadfoot's kits (Fallenkit and Birdkit)**

**Jaywing: silver she-cat with stripes on tail, blue eyes, nursing Blackclaw's kits (Creekkit, Silverkit, and Nightkit)**

**Kits:**

**Fallenkit: black tom with green eyes**

**Birdkit: brown she-cat with white underbelly, yellow eyes**

**Creekkit: calico she-cat with stunning green eyes**

**Silverkit: silver she-cat with stripes across tail and back, blue eyes**

**Nightkit: black tom with white ear-tips and tail-tip, yellow eyes**

**Elders:**

**Molefang: brown tom with sharp fangs, amber eyes**

**Clawear: old brown tom with a torn ear, yellow eyes**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for the cats in Shadowclan being the only thing up when I first posted the story! It was late at night so I wanted to wait a bit. I've noticed I forgot the descriptions for the apprentices so to let you know, Heronpaw is a tom with greyish blue fur with blue eyes. Volepaw is a tom with grey fur with darker grey paws and yellow eyes. And Fernpaw is a she-cat with silver fur and green eyes. Sorry about that mistake, won't happen again! **

**Lilycloud of Thunderclan- Thanks, I'll use her! :3**

**Miniman03- Yeah I'm highly sorry for that! **

**Featherstormx- I meant in the summary that Creekkit's first mate decided to cheat BUT I could use him as her second! Mind if I use him in Thunderclan instead? **

**Now, On to the story! :D **

Creekkit shifted in her nest beside her brother, Nightkit. She and her brother watched Silverkit to see if she'll open her eyes. Her mother, looked down at her kits with an amused look in her blue eyes. Finally, she spoke.

"You two don't have to wait for Silverkit to wake up." She meowed. "You can play in the corner with Fallenkit and Birdkit."

Creekkit looked at Jaymist and shakes her tiny head. "We want to wait for Silverkit so we can explore the camp! We don't want to leave her behind."

Nightkit nodded in agreement. His yellow eyes growing impatient. "I'm going to play with Fallenkit!" he mewed as he bounded over to the black tom. Creekkit sighed. _I'm going to keep waiting, even if it takes a moon! _She curled her fluffy tail around her paws. A loud yawn made her jump and she looked at Silverkit. Her sister looked around with wide eyes and then her gaze fell on Creekkit.

"Hi Creekkit! Where's Nightkit?" Her quiet mew barely made through her mouth.

"He's playing with Fallenkit and Birdkit in the corner." Creekkit replied, flicking her tail where the other kits were playing. "He didn't feel like waiting for you any longer so he is playing till then." Silverkit got to her paws. "Let's go explore now!" The sisters bounded to their brother and the older kits. Fallenkit and Nightkit were seeing who could pounce the farthest while Birdkit was shaking her head disapprovingly.

"I don't want to do that! I'm going to be a medicine cat!" She flicked her tail and looked at Creekkit and Silverkit. "Hi Creekkit! Silverkit, you opened your eyes!" She bounded to them and whispered quietly "The toms are trying to show off."

Creekkit purred with laughter and Silverkit just stared at them. "Let's go explore the camp!" Silverkit meowed. Fallenkit padded towards the she-kits while Nightkit pounced a mouse-tail from Creekkit. He mewed. "About time you woke up! Fallenkit and Birdkit will give the tour since they're a moon older than us."

Milkfur looked at the kits. "Be careful and don't leave the camp!" She got up and padded to where Toadfoot and Goldenclaw were sharing tongues. Creekkit's paws itched excitedly as they went out of the nursery. She saw Shadedfang arranging the patrols and Molefang sunning himself on a rock. She parted her jaws to breathe in the scent. A familiar scent came across her and she turned her head to a white tom padding to her. _That must be Froststar! _She thought. _I'm going to be like him one day! _Froststar dipped his head to her and the other kits and meowed. "Ah, you must be Jaymist's kits!" Nightkit nodded "We're exploring the camp! Then we're going to be the best warriors _ever!_" His eyes were full of excitement. Froststar purred with amusement. "Okay, but you'll have to obey the warrior code to be the best!" He flicked his tail and padded to Shadedfang. Fallenkit broke the silence.

"Come on, I'll show you the apprentices den!" Fallenkit raced off towards a large bush. It was full of cat scent. "This is the apprentices den! I'll be here in 4 moons!" He bounced as Heronpaw padded out of the den. He stretched and dipped his head in greeting to the kits and padded to his mentor, Goldenclaw.

Birdkit mewed. "This is the medicine cat den! I'll be here!" She had raced off to a den, in between two split rocks. Berryclaw was counting herbs and she muttered a greeting to Birdkit. Birdkit greeted her back and looked back to the kits. Creekkit bounded to her and mewed. "You can speak to Starclan and help tend wounds while the other kits and I have adventures and fight battles! You can miss the excitement!" Nightkit nodded and Silverkit purred. "Different kits have different ideas. Maybe she thinks following the path of a medicine cat is exciting." Creekkit meowed. "I know but still! The excitement!" She bounded off to a small ditch with moss nest in it. She saw a bundle of brown and grey fur in one and brown in another. _Treefoot and…Fawnfur! This must be the warriors den! _Fallenkit and the other kits were behind her. Fallenkit said. "You found the warriors den. One day, I'll be in here!" Nightkit was softly padding into the den. Silverkit's fur bristled and she whispered. "Nightkit don't wake them up! They were on the patrol last night!" She darted forward and grabbed Nightkit by the scruff and dragged him out. She muffled. "We can't risk it." She let go out of the den and Nightkit scowled at her.

The kits bounded to Molefang and Clawear, who were sharing tongues beside the elder's den. "Then I _flew _from tree to tree and _finally _I caught that squirrel!" Molefang was meowing to Clawear. Clawear rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Molefang." Molefang didn't notice the sarcasm in his voice and looked at the kits. "Morning youngsters!" Creekkit looked at Molefang as he let out a loud yawn. _Look at those teeth! His enemies must have had a deep bite if they countered him! _Clawear flicked his torn ear and meowed. "Molefang was telling me how he _flew_ to catch a squirrel." The kits purred with laughter as they heard the sarcasm in his voice. Molefang glared at Clawear.

Creekkit caught a scent of cats and prey nearby. _The hunting patrol must be back!_ The other kits looked at the clearing while Nightkit was already running to the patrol. The kits raced after him as Creekkit's father, Blackclaw padded in with a squirrel and a vole hanging from his jaws. He purred as Nightkit bounced around him. "Hey Nightkit!" He turned to the other kits. Creekkit leaped ahead and landed in front of Blackclaw. "Hi Blackclaw!" She meowed. "That's a fat vole, is that for us?" She looked at the vole hungrily. Blackclaw let out a mrrow of amusement and dropped it in front of her. "Here ya go! Just don't eat too much to get a bellyache!" He padded to Jaymist and licked her cheek affectionately. She yawned loudly and mewed. "I'm going to take a nap guys. See you later!" She padded to the nursery and curled up in her nest. She looked at the Silverpelt. _I'll be a great warrior! You'll see!_ She closed her eyes and fell into deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'd like to thank the peeps who followed and favorite! I think some people will like this chap. Cause finally some drama/action stuff! :{3 *twirls moustache* **

** Lilycloud of Thunderclan- Thanks! **

**Blue1272000- Thanks so much! I love your story too!**

**Now, On to le story! (Please remember its 3 moons later!)**

"Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather around to hear my words!"

The leader's yowl rang through the camp and quickly the clan swarmed out of their dens. Creekkit and Fallenkit were outside of the nursery, play fighting. Birdkit, Nightkit, and Silverkit rushed out of the elder's den to meet the other kits. Froststar sat on the Highledge and stood before his clan. Heronpaw, Volepaw, and Fernpaw stood beside the leader. _Oh yeah! They finished their warrior tests! Maybe one of them will be my mentor, or one of my siblings! _Froststar waited for the clan to settle down, then he spoke.

"Shadowclan is glad to have so many strong warriors. But, today I'd like to 3 more warriors!" Froststar looked at the apprentices and then to his clan. Creekkit's eyes glowed with excitement. Then, Froststar spoke again.

"I Froststar, leader of Shadowclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these 3 apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors their turn. Volepaw, Fernpaw, Heronpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Volepaw and Fernpaw said with excitement in their voices.

"I do." Meowed Heronpaw with a rasp in his voice. Creekkit flinched but kept watching.

Froststar nodded. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Volepaw, from this moment you will be known as Voleclaw. Starclan honors your determination and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan." Froststar rests his muzzle on Voleclaw's head and Voleclaw licked his shoulder. Voleclaw padded to his former mentor, Shorttail. Froststar looked at Fernpaw, who looked like was about to burst. Fernpaw, from this moment you will be known as Fernfoot. Starclan honors your kindness and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan." Froststar rested his muzzle on Fernfoot's head and she licked his shoulder. She padded to Shadedfang and sat beside him. Froststar gazed at his clan before looking at Heronpaw. "Heronpaw, from this moment you will be known as Heronfeather. Starclan honors your cleverness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan." Froststar rested his muzzle on his head and Heronfeather licked his shoulder. He leaped down to sit by Goldenclaw and Splashpool, who was mooning over Heronfeather. _Before long she'll have his kits! Finally, I won't be the youngest around here! _

Froststar meowed. "Shadowclan is thoughtful for all our warriors! Heronfeather, Voleclaw, and Fernfoot shall sit vigil tonight. But now, there are no apprentices. So now, I think it's time for two kits to become apprentices now." He beckoned to Fallenkit and Birdkit. Imeeditaly, Milkfur rushed to them and washed them quickly. They padded to Froststar with excitement in their eyes. "Fallenkit, Birdkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Froststar looked at Fallenkit and mewed. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fallenpaw. Your mentor will be Tigerfur. I hope Tigerfur will pass on everything she knows to you.

Tigerfur bounded to Fallenpaw and Froststar, he continued. "Tigerfur, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from Fawnfur, and shown yourself to be loyal and strong. You will be the mentor of Fallenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Tigerfur and Fallenpaw touched noses and Fallenpaw padded back to Creekkit. _Cool! Fallenpaw is an apprentice now! _

Froststar looked at Birdkit, who was bouncing around, then to Berryclaw, who was padding up to her. Berryclaw looked at her with bright eyes. Then she meowed.

"Cats of Shadowclan, as you all know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown determination and kindness. Your next medicine cat will be Birdpaw."

Froststar looked down at Birdpaw. "Birdpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Berryclaw?" Birdpaw nodded and mewed. "I do."

Berryclaw's eyes brightened. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats."

Froststar dipped his head and meowed before the clan. "The good wishes of all Shadowclan will go with you." Berryclaw and Birdpaw touched noses and she and Fallenpaw ran back to Creekkit.

Froststar was padding back to his den but then a yowl ran through the camp.

"Froststar, before you dismiss the clan I have an announcement to make."

The yowl came from Fawnfur. Her eyes were glowing with happiness and excitement. Froststar turned to her as she padded to be under the Highledge. "I'm having Treefoot's kits!" She looked at Treefoot with a loving gaze and he purred as the clan congratulated him and his new mate. Creekkit raced to Fawnfur and asked curiously. "When will they come!?" Fawnfur just purred and mewed. "Berryclaw said about a moon or so. But, I'll have to stay in the nursery soon." She bopped Creekkit on the nose gently and padded over to Treefoot. Creekkit padded back to her siblings and the new apprentices. "A moon or so."

Nightkit nodded in acknowledgement and mewed. "By the time they come we'll be apprentices!" Silverkit purred and nodded with agreement. Tigerfur was padding toward the kits and she looked at her new apprentice. "I'm going to show you the territory. Make sure you follow _everything_ I say. Got it?" She had a serious face on. Fallenpaw nodded and followed his mentor. Creekkit sat down and stared after them. _I wish I could go…or maybe I can! _She looked at the dirtplace and padded to it when no one was looking. She climbed out the other side and looked at the forest. _It's so big! _She padded along and a scent caught her. She noticed the scent quickly. _Fox! Recent too! I should tell Froststar or Shadedfang! But then I'll get in trouble for leaving. But if I keep it a secret, the clan will be in danger. I must tell them! _She padded back and caught her foot into a small hole. Her head hit a rock and made a small gash. _Ow! That hurt! ;-;_ She dizzily got up and tried to keep going. Her eyes were now blurry. She hit her head on what she thinks is a tree. After a few moments of walking, she finally got back to the camp. She lied in her nest, with a thorn near so she could say a thorn got her. She closed her eyes, falling into deep sleep, forgetting about the fox scent she smelled.

Creekkit woke up with a start as she heard a battle cry. She stuck her head out the nursery and the warriors were battling something. Then it came to her. _The fox! Oh mouse-dung! _She looked for Fallenkit or her siblings. Then she padded out carefully to the elder's den. She found her siblings there and quickly went to them. "What happened!" She mewed, now frightened. Silverkit looked at her in fear and opened her mouth to speak but Nightkit answered for her. "A fox came into the camp!" Nightkit was looking at the warriors, eyes moving from one to another. Then I noticed who he was looking for. _Jaymist was fighting too! _She saw her mother claw the fox's neck while Tigerfur and Goldenclaw were clawing its head. Cloudheart had her teeth sunk into its tail and Heronfeather on its hind leg. Creekkit stared in fear and it clawed her mother's neck. Jaymist let out a horrifying yowl and fell to the ground. _No! She may be knocked out! _At the sight of this, Blackclaw and Shadedfang rose on their hind legs, matching blow for blow to its face. The fox yelped and ran out of the camp. Shadedfang got back to his fours and Blackclaw was at her mother's side. "Jaymist! Jaumist wake up…please." Jaymist wasn't breathing, nor moving. Silverkit, Nightkit, and Creekkit stared in horror. The only thing Creekkit could think now is… _What have I done!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Chapter 3 here! Okay, for those people who saw my mistake, I meant Jaywing not Jaymist! I was thinking about something really random SO please forgive! :3 Put OC's in PM or review and also any questions! Please R&R and F&F! :D**

Creekkit stared at her mother's limp body. _Oh no! Not Jaywing! This is all my fault! I should have told Froststar about the fox scent! _She raced out to Jaywing's body and prodded it with her paw.

"Jaywing! Wake up! Please wake up!" Creekkit stuck her muzzle in her mother's fur and close her eyes to breathe in her scent, but all there was, was the scent of death. Nightkit and Silverkit followed her and looked at Jaywing. Their eyes filled with grief and sadness.

Blackclaw curled up around Jaywing and looked at his kits. He looked as if he didn't know what to say. Froststar was on the Highledge with Berryclaw and Birdpaw by his side.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around to hear my words." Blackclaw just looked at Froststar then turned his head with his eyes closed.

Froststar meowed. "Today we lost a great warrior of Shadowclan. She was clever, swift, and brave and she risked her life today to defend the clan from a fox that invaded. So now, we must sit vigil for her."

His gaze fell on Blackclaw and Jaywing's body. He leaped down from the Highledge and padded to them. He put his nose in her fur and mewed. "Jaywing, you were a valuable warrior to Shadowclan. We shall not forget your cleverness, swiftness, and bravery in battle. You have defended the clan from attacks and respected everyone and everything here. We shall not forget you so quickly. May Starclan light your path, Jaywing."

Creekkit mewed softly to her mother's body. "Jaywing, I'm sorry. If I just told the truth, I would've been able to save you. Please forgive me…please." She lied down by her with Nightkit and Silverkit. Soon all the cats shared tongues with Jaywing one last time and let her family mourn.

Creekkit woke up with her body close to Jaywing's. _Who'll take care of us now? Probably Fawnfur but she's close to kitting. Then she'll have to keep watch on her own kits. Maybe she'll watch us till we're apprentices. _Nightkit and Silverkit were already in the nursery. Creekkit licked her mother's cheek and left for the nursery. Her siblings were playing moss ball in the corner quietly. They looked at Creekkit and let her join in. Then Silverkit said.

"We'll be apprentices in tomorrow. We can take care of ourselves till then." Nightkit nodded and batted the ball to Creekkit. Creekkit caught it with her claw and held it in her paws.

Then she tossed it above Nightkit. He batted it to Silverkit, which got hit in the face with it. Creekkit and Nightkit let out mrrows of laughter. Silverkit leaped at Creekkit and mewed.

"Who's laughing now?" Creekkit smirked and nipped her paw. Silverkit let go and Creekkit raced to her. They bowled over each other and ended up with Creekkit on Silverkit.

"I think I am!" Creekkit purred softly. Silverkit swiped at her ear playfully as Creekkit leaped off. Nightkit was padding to the elder's den for a story. Silverkit and Creekkit raced after him and tumbled in front of the den. They padded in and listened to the rest of the story. Clawear was meowing the story to Nightkit.

"Firestar leaped at Tigerstar and spat in his face. Then he bit into his neck and soon… Tigerstar died. But, Starclan had a different fate for Firestar. A bolt of lightning STRUCK a tree near Firestar and set it on fire. It rolled over Firestar. Thunderclan was devastated that probably the best leader in all of the clans was now dead before them. Firestar's legacy is still heard today, because of his courage, loyalty, and strength." Clawear flicked his torn ear and mewed. "There ya have it!"

Nightkit was looking up in awe and mewled. "I'm going to be like Firestar! I'm going to be the greatest leader the clans have _ever _seen!" He puffed out his chest and looked at his siblings. "Bow down before your wonderful leader, Nightstar!" Silverkit and Creekkit bowed, silently purring with amusement.

Fallenpaw was padding towards the kits with prey in his jaws. He looked at Creekkit and placed a sparrow between them. And gave the rabbit to Nightkit and Silverkit. Creekkit shook her head to Fallenpaw and pushed the sparrow back to him, while her siblings ate the rabbit quickly.

Fallenpaw nudged the sparrow to Creekkit and mewed. "You need to eat. You haven't eaten since Jaywing died." Creekkit sighed.

"Fine." She took a bite into the sparrow and noticed how hungry she was. She ate the rest with a few hungry bites and rasped her tongue over her muzzle. Fallenpaw was purring with amusement.

Creekkit let out a loud yawn. She looked at Silverpelt and meowed. "I'm going to sleep. See you guys later." She padded sleepily to the nursery. When she got to the entrance, a yowl startled her. _Fawnfur!_ Creekkit pelted to the medicine cat's den and panted.

Berryclaw and Birdpaw looked up. Berryclaw raced to her and mewed. "What's the matter, Creekkit?"

Creekkit replied. "Fawnfur…kitting…now." She looked up at them and Berryclaw looked at Birdpaw. "Find a stick." She leaped out of her den and yowled to Fallenpaw. "Find some wet moss, Fallenpaw. Quickly!" Fallenpaw looked up and nodded. Then raced out of the camp.

Berryclaw padded to the nursery as Birdpaw came up to her with a stick. "Ok Fawnfur. Bite on this stick with the pain come, ok?" Fawnfur nodded and held the stick in her jaws. Berryclaw placed her paw on Fawnfur's belly and felt a small ripple. "One is coming Fawnfur."

As that was said, Fawnfur bit the stick. Berryclaw bit the film from the small kit and mewed to Fawnfur. "A tom! But there are more coming."

Birdpaw leaped at the kit and started licking it. It let out a loud mewl and she put it by Fawnfur's belly. Fawnfur bit down on the stick again. Birdpaw bit the film off the kit and started licking it. She looked up and meowed. "Another tom." She nudged the newborn tom beside its brother and padded beside Berryclaw.

Fawnfur's bite splintered the stick. Fallenpaw padded up with a large ball of wet moss and took a glance at Fawnfur. His eyes widen and he raced back out. Birdpaw purred with amusement and Berryclaw looked up from the kit. "Another tom."

Birdpaw meowed to her mentor. "How many more?" Berryclaw felt the new mother's belly and replied.

"One more." Fawnfur bit down on the stick, which ended up breaking. Birdpaw bit the film off the kit and mewed. "A she-kit!" She licked the she-kit and put it beside her brothers. Birdpaw raced off and came back with borage and raspberry leaves. "Eat these Fawnfur."

Fawnfur licked them up and looked at her kits. Creekkit was perched close to the nursery to make sure Fawnfur was alright. She leaped down by the apprentice den and watched for Treefoot. _No one told him that Fawnfur has kitted. _Birdpaw and Berryclaw padded out to Creekkit.

"How many?" Creekkit mewed. Birdpaw replied happily. "Three toms and a she-kit."

Soon the patrol that Treefoot was leading padded into the camp and tilted his head when Creekkit was staring at him. She bounded to him with Birdpaw and Berryclaw behind her. "Treefoot, we need to show you something!"

Creekkit lead Treefoot to the nursery and pointed at Fawnfur with her tail. Treefoot's eyes flashed with happiness as with leaped beside Fawnfur. He licked her cheek and looked at his kits. He meowed.

"They're beautiful." He was purring loudly as he curled up beside Fawnfur. Creekkit looked at the kits.

One tom was black with dark grey patches and amber eyes. Another tom looked like a tiny Treefoot. Another looked like a mini Fawnfur and the she-kit was black and grey with bright blue eyes. Treefoot looked at Fawnfur and mewed. "Shall we name them?" Fawnfur nodded.

Treefoot pointed at the black and grey tom. "This one can be Hawkkit." Fawnfur nodded and point to the tom that looked like her. "Deerkit."

Treefoot pointed at the last tom and meowed. "Barkkit. You can name the she-kit."

Fawnfur looked at her only daughter and meowed. "She can be Stormkit." Treefoot licked her ear and padded to the fresh-kill pile. He brought a frog for himself and a robin for his mate. Creekkit was looking at Hawkkit. She padded out.

She curled up by the nursery entrance and gazed at Silverpelt. Her eyes felt heavy and she rested her head on her paws. She closed her eyes, and fell into deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, the holidays took me away from my laptop SO I really couldn't update! I went across the country, got some stomach flu, and came back so my holidays were kinda crappy! Also an error with me updating so that has also held me back. Lol, hope you guys didn't have a bad one like mine!**

**Fireworksafterdawn—Yeah, I just started reading your story. It's awesome BTW! :3**

**Briarwind (guest)—I will use those! Thank you so much! :D**

**Blue127200—Glad to hear! **

**Draken14142—Lol no, but I could use your Hawkkit and Darkkit in a different clan? They could be friends of Creekkit when they reach the gathering. :3**

**Now, on to the story! **

"Creekpaw! Nightpaw! Silverpaw!" The clan was cheering their apprentice names. Hawkkit and his siblings were the first to start cheering. They became good friends of Creekkit.

Creekpaw's mentor was Tigerfur, while Nightpaw had Heronfeather and Silverpaw's was Cloudheart.

Creekpaw padded over to Tigerfur, who was talking to Voleclaw. She only caught part of what the conversation.

"Can you believe that ThunderClan is accusing us of going into their territory? It's most likely that our scent drifted onto the territory!" Voleclaw meowed with anger in his eyes. The gathering was recently and Creekpaw guessed that he was still mad about what ThunderClan had to say.

"I know, Voleclaw but ThunderClan will get over it sooner or later. Unless they bring evidence to the gathering, showing that we were trespassing, then they can't say that we were hunting in their territory." Tigerfur meowed. She turned to Creekpaw.

"I'll show you the territory." Tigerfur mewed and Creekpaw nodded. Silverpaw and Nightpaw were already out touring it. Tigerfur lead her out of the camp and into the forest.

Creekpaw looked around in amazement. _It's so big! No wonder the clan won't let kits go out, they could get lost easily! _She looked to where Tigerfur was but she wasn't there.

Creekpaw lifted her muzzle into the air and sniffed it. Tigerfur's scent was near so Creekpaw followed it. She leaped onto a log with claw marks on it. _They smell of Tigerfur. _Creekpaw thought. _I must be going the right way!_

Creekpaw continued through the territory. She soon found Tigerfur, stretched out on a rock. Tigerfur purred.

"Okay, now since you found me, that shows that you do have good scenting skills. Now, let me show you around." Tigerfur got up and padded away. Creekpaw followed and looked around. Tigerfur came to a halt and flicked her tail at the Thunderpath.

"This is the border line we have with ThunderClan. As you heard, they accused ShadowClan of stealing prey. Make sure to never go on our clan's territory. Understood?"

Creekpaw nodded and parted her jaws to breathe in the scent. It smelled highly of the stench monsters let out. Creekpaw's face wrinkled at the smell. Tigerfur continued.

"RiverClan is on the other side on ThunderClan. We don't border with them." Creekpaw nodded as Tigerfur lead her in a different direction. Tigerfur stopped and turned to what looked like the Fourtrees. Creekpaw gazed at them with wonder.

"Is that the Fourtrees? They're so big!" Creekpaw mewed. Tigerfur nodded and replied.

"Yes. On the other side of the Fourtrees, lies WindClan territory. They hunt on the moor." Tigerfur pointed in the direction of another Thunderpath. She flicked her tail over there.

"Over there, is the Highrocks. Medicine cats and leaders go there to speak with StarClan. You go there to get your nine lives to become leader. You go there to become a full medicine cat." Tigerfur paused, then continued.

"Apprentices go there before becoming warriors. They have a special dream, that's meant for them only." Tigerfur's eyes were full of memories as if she was remembering her own visit to the Moonstone.

Tigerfur waved her tail to Creekpaw and lead her to a place with a border around it. It smelled of rats, a lot of them too. Creekpaw remembered the stories of cats who died fighting rats. Tigerfur seemed to notice her fear and mewed gently.

"Yes, this is the Carrionplace. Rats live here, so it's dangerous to hunt. They can kill a cat, so beware of their bites." Creekpaw nodded. Tigerfur padded in the direction of the camp. Creekpaw's paws were aching from going all around the territory.

They reached the camp and Tigerfur meowed. "That's all for today. Tomorrow we'll start training. Get some fresh-kill and rest." Tigerfur padded to where Voleclaw, Cloudheart and Treefoot were sharing tongues. She sat next to Voleclaw and was whispering something to him. Creekpaw turned and went to the fresh-kill pile.

She picked a vole. She saw Fallenpaw and her siblings talking about their first day. She sat down and listened to the end of their conversation.

"We saw a ThunderClan patrol! There was an apprentice too! He seemed afraid of his mentor for some reason." Silverpaw was meowing. Fallenpaw thought for a moment then replied.

"That sounds like Yewpaw. His mentor, Kinkpelt is very strict. He even said if he doesn't do what he is told, then he may just take the privilege of having a break after training! He's so scared of him!"

Fallenpaw looked at Creekpaw and asked. "How was your first day? See anything interesting?" Creekpaw shook her head.

"Once we got out of camp, Tigerfur ran off so I had to find her. She was relaxing on the big rock by ThunderClan territory!" Fallenpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement.

Creekpaw ate her vole and sniffed the air. The smell of blood was close. She perked her ears and stood up.

Fallenpaw and Nightpaw seemed to notice it too. Silverpaw was looking at us with confusion, then breathed in the scent and realized the scent. The dusk patrol came in with blood on their pelts. Blackclaw's pelt had the most. Creekpaw ran to Berryclaw and Birdpaw's den. Birdpaw looked up from sorting herbs.

"What's the matter?" Creekpaw explained and Birdpaw hurried to her herbs. Birdpaw meowed.

"Berryclaw went to go find some catmint. But, I think I can deal with this." She grabbed her herbs and ran to the patrol. Creekpaw followed and bounced with hope. She didn't want to lose her father, like she did her mother. The pang of guilt swept over her as the image of Jaywing's limp body appeared in her head.

Birdpaw stopped by Blackclaw and started to chew some herbs. Froststar ran toward us with wide eyes and fur bristled.

"What happened, Blackclaw?" Froststar asked. Blackclaw replied slowly but it came through alright to understand.

"Patrolling by… the WindClan border. They… ambushed us. We were outnumbered… they said… they…"

Blackclaw fell on his side and was blacked out. Creekpaw and her siblings ran to him but Birdpaw shooed them away.

Creekpaw sighed and watched from a distance with her siblings. Hawkkit and Deerkit ran up to them. Hawkkit's eyes were wide like the full moon.

"What happen to the dusk patrol? We were playing and then all the warriors were running over here." Hawkkit asked. Deerkit slipped on his paws and face planted into the dirt. He got up quickly and pelted to his brother.

Creekpaw replied. "WindClan ambushed the dusk patrol. As far as I can see, Blackclaw is the one most injured, but Birdpaw said he'll pull through." _Hopefully… _Creekpaw thought in her head.

Birdpaw bounded to them and mewed. "The dusk patrol will be fine, just some rest but Blackclaw, I'll have to keep an eye on. He has the worst wounds." Birdpaw looked at Blackclaw's kits to assure them.

Shadedfang padded to the apprentices. "Get some rest, and get ready for training in at dawn. Creekpaw and Nightpaw will be on the dawn patrol." He dipped his head at them and walked back to Froststar and the other warriors.

Creekpaw and the apprentices went to sleep in their nests. Creekpaw soon woke back up gazing up at the sky through the hole in the den. She swore that she could see a cat's face in the stars. She shook her head and the face disappeared. Creekpaw lied back down and went to sleep.

***********************************Next Day************

Creekpaw stirred as Tigerfur started yowling for the dawn patrol. Creekpaw got up and nudged Nightpaw awake. He moaned and followed her to Tigerfur and Voleclaw who were waiting at the camp entrance. They were discussing the patrol route.

Voleclaw's voice came clearer as the apprentices came near.

"We should let the other patrol get the border with WindClan. The apprentices haven't trained much in battle fighting yet. We'll get the ThunderClan border." He turned to Creekpaw and Nightpaw. "Come on." He started walking out the camp with the other cats behind him.

They reached the Thunderpath, separating ThunderClan and ShadowClan. A patrol was on the other side, about 3 warriors and an apprentice. He was black and white with green eyes. He looked at Creekpaw and dipped his head and followed his warriors.

Creekpaw remembered his pelt color for the gathering. Tigerfur stopped and flicked her tail to make the rest of the patrol stop. Creekpaw parted some space between her jaws and breathed in the air. It smelled of crowfood.

Nightpaw unsheathed his claws and got into a battle ready crouch. Voleclaw looked around and crouched down as well.

Three cats jumped over a bush and attacked the patrol. Voleclaw took on a brown she-cat while Tigerfur took a ginger tom. A white tom with black paws attacked Nightpaw.

Creekpaw leaped at the white tom and bowled over him. She raked her claws across his belly. The tom kicked her off by slamming his hind claws into her belly. She hit a tree and fell on the ground, too shaken to get up. Nightpaw was clawing the tom's head while he was on the ground.

Creekpaw got up and darted to the tom. She aimed her paw at his head but he was ready. Except, Creekpaw swept at his front paws, making him fall forward.

Nightpaw took the chance to rake his claws down his side and pin him down. Tigerfur had her opponent pinned down while Voleclaw was still getting his. The she-cat tackled Voleclaw and sunk her claws in his belly.

Creekpaw tackled the she-cat and pushed her muzzle into the ground. Tigerfur lifted the ginger tom's muzzle. She began to ask.

"Who are you cats and why'd you attack us?" Her question came more out like a hiss. The tom spoke with a deep voice.

"We need some shelter. The Twolegs destroyed our former home. We knew you clan cats would attack us anyway, so we attacked first."

The white tom spoke this time. "We need a place for our kits, we have three of them. We were protecting them. Can we, can we join you?"

Creekpaw hissed silently. _The just attacked us! Why should we bring them in? _Suddenly, three kits crawled out from behind the bush. Two toms and a she-kit. One tom had dark fur with amber eyes. The other was tan with darker brown patches and yellow eyes. The she-kit on the other hand had dark ginger fur with green eyes.

Creekpaw noticed that the parents were the ginger tom and she-cat that attacked them. _No wonder they attacked! These were their kits. But the other cat is probably some friend of theirs. _

Tigerfur said. "We'll have to bring you back to our camp, and ask our leader. If he says no, you better know to leave our territory or we _will_ attack. Understand?"

The toms nodded while the she-cat whom Creekpaw was pushing her muzzle into the ground, flicked her ear in response. Creekpaw let her up and stood beside her brother. Nightpaw had a deep scratch on his flank.

Creekpaw whispered into his ear. "Lean on my shoulder on the way back to camp." Nightpaw nodded and leaned on her shoulder.

They padded to camp and a crowd of cats surrounded them asking questions about the newcomers.

"Who are they?"

"Where did they come from?"

"Are they from another clan?"

Tigerfur was already padding to Froststar to tell him about the rogues. He came to us and let the rogues tell him their story.

Froststar nodded and meowed. "You may stay here to recover. Till then, I will decide whether you can stay or not. Now tell me, what are your names?"

The she-cat stepped forward. Her voice had an accent. "My name is Bramble. This is Flame," She flicked her tail at the ginger tom, who dipped his head. "And this is Wind." She motioned to the white tom.

"And these are Flame and I's kits. The dark one is Dark, the tan is Sand and the she-kit is Fire." They looked at her kits, which were still looking at the cats in fear.

Froststar asked politely. "How many moons? If they are six moons they could become apprentices if we let you stay."

Flame replied. "They are almost six moons. For now, they could stay with your other kits, if you would like."

Froststar nodded and turned to Creekpaw. "Take Bramble and her kits to the nursery. Nightpaw will take Cloud and Flame to the warriors den. After that, Creekpaw will take them to see Berryclaw."

Creekpaw nodded to Bramble and stepped to her. "I am Creekpaw. Follow me." She padded away as Bramble and her kits followed. Creekpaw kept meowing.

"We have one queen in the nursery for right now. She has 3 kits, so, your kits will have a play-mate." They went inside and Hawkkit was bouncing around. Dark looked as if StarClan themselves showed up.

Hawkkit mewed excitedly. "Who are they? New kits? Can we play with them?" Deerkit glared at their new den mates. Fernkit just said hi and went back to sleep.

Creekpaw showed them the nest and turned to Fawnfur. "Can you watch Bramble's kits while she gets her wounds patched up?"

Fawnfur nodded and motioned for the kits to come to her. They obeyed and she licked their ears comfortingly.

Creekpaw lead Bramble to the warriors den and called out for Cloud and Flame. They went to Berryclaw's den.

Berryclaw came to them and asked. "Who are these cats?" Creekpaw explained the problem and left Berryclaw and Birdpaw to heal them. Birdpaw ran up to her and pulled her back.

"Come on, you forgot your own wounds! You may not have much but wait till they get infected." She mewed. Creekpaw moaned and padded after her.

She examined her and mewed. "Stay still, this will hurt for a moment." She walked into front of Creekpaw.

Suddenly she slammed her paws on Creekpaw's shoulder and a loud pop came. Creekpaw yowled. Birdpaw had an amused look on her face.

"Your shoulder was wrenched. It'll be sore for a few days." She mewed to Creekpaw. Creekpaw nodded and left the den. Tigerfur was waiting for her.

"Come on, now we hunt." She led Creekpaw to a clearing. "Here's how you do, the hunter's crouch." She crouched down with her tail slightly above the ground.

Creekpaw copied and Tigerfur tapped her haunches with her tail. "Tuck them in a bit more." Creekpaw obeyed and pounced forward. Tigerfur nodded approvingly. "Now, let's try this on real prey." She mewed. "Smell any prey?"

Creekpaw lifted her muzzle into the air and took a whiff of it. "Sparrow… this way!" She whispered to her mentor. Tigerfur nodded and replied. "Lead the way." Creekpaw nodded and followed the scent trail.

She spotted a sparrow, eating a seed. Creekpaw crouched down and crept forward. Her tail hit a leaf and the sparrow lifted its head. It spread out its wings and began to fly. Creekpaw got up and ran after it. She leaped onto a log and leaped after the sparrow. She caught it in her claws and brought it down with a loud thump. She sunk her claws deeper into it, killing it quickly.

Tigerfur nodded and meowed. "Great catch! Next time, just make sure your tail doesn't hit the branches." She flicked her tail over Creekpaw's ear. "Come on, back to camp."

They reached the camp in a matter of a few minutes. Creekpaw dropped her sparrow into the pile and padded to the apprentices den. She lied down in her nest and closed her eyes. Her mind went to the rogues from the dawn patrol. _We'll see if they stay in a half moon. _

A black wave swept over her and she fell asleep.


End file.
